


Being Professional

by QueenofFennoscandia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Business AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: “Are you seriously asking me to pull off the fake boyfriend act? Did I hit my head and end up in a late 90s film? Should I wait for the cue when the quirky soundtrack starts playing?” Yuuri blabbered quietly. He did not have the right coping mechanism to handle this, and it was starting to show.





	

Yuuri was in the cafe of the Plisetsky Enterprise. It was placed in the building where the company’s main office was. He was sitting at the table, his coffee in front of him. Nervously, he fumbled the documents.

This was an important day for him and for his company. He just wished Phichit would have been there with him. He was supposed to, the universe just seemed to disagree, as the monster-like snow storm had appeared out of nowhere and prevented Yuuri’s colleague from returning from the business trip. All the flight had been delayed.  

Yuuri was officially screwed. Phichit was the social one, he was supposed to warm the firm up to work with them with his charm, and then it would have been Yuuri’s turn to show what concrete they have to show to them. But now it was just him, and it would be an understatement to say that he was starting to feel the pressure. These guys were the big league. Yuuri would never forgive himself if he ruined this for his own company.

He was just about to go back to the page one for the twentieth time, when someone demanded his attention. Hesitantly, he withdrew his attention from the documents and looked up. There was a man in front of him. Yuuri’s mouth opened as he was about to ask what business the other had with him when he felt the words dying on his lips. He blinked and tried to find his voice, which could not be found.

The tall fair-haired man in a beautiful well-cut coal grey suit had taken Yuuri completely by surprise. Yuuri’s grip tightened, but when he felt the documents wrinkling in his hold he forced his hands to relax. His shoulders still remained incredibly tense.

Finally, Yuuri managed to utter, “Can I help you?”

Man’s blue eyes shined as he sat down on the chair that was on the opposite side of a small coffee table.

“You look like you’re having a nervous breakdown,” the man said and fixed his tie. He looked in his comfort zone sitting there while Yuuri had never felt more out of his.

Yuuri was about to deny the accusation, when he felt the desperation pour out. He tried to smoothened out the slightly wrinkled pages.

“That obvious?” he winced.

The man bit his lips, “It was – it is.”

Yuuri sighed in frustration.

The man tilted his head, looking fascinated. “It’s like you’re a second away from leaping out of the nearest window.”

“Well, I wouldn’t use a window,” Yuuri muttered, and then added, “…Wouldn’t count out the front door though.”

The man grinned widely, his hair shifting over his left eye, as he leaned back on his chair. Feeling helpless, Yuuri looked away. He was not really feeling like being made fun of.

“It’s not really funny.”

“It is a little bit.”

This was a serious situation, he was in despair. The panic had been building up the whole morning. He actually had been considering of escaping, thinking if he could fake a sickness or just fall down the stairs – that was until he remembered that yes, he was an actual adult human being. He had been acting like an idiot, which was…kind of funny when you thought about it.

Yuuri felt a small smile escaping from his lips.

The man rested his head to his right hand that was taking support from the armrest. He fitted well into the modern building that had wide glass walls and weirdly intimidating polished black floors.

Yuuri let out a one more loud sigh as he slammed the paper pile on the table.

“I’m screwed,” he announced.

The man’s eyebrows shot up. Then his eyes fell to the papers.

“Haven’t prepared well enough, I guess?”

Yuuri could feel the anger building up. ”Huh?” He felt offended and it might have come out too, as he said with a somewhat harsh voice, “This got nothing to do with how much I’ve put effort into my work.” Yuuri took his job very seriously. This project was his baby, and no one who had no idea how many hours he had spent for it had any right to make assumptions like that.

The other did look a little taken aback. He blinked his eyes and seemed to realize his mistake. Still, he clearly looked surprised, rather than actually regretful of his frank assumption.

“I did not mean-” he started, but Yuuri interrupted the guy before he could say more.

He was not a person who takes his frustration out on other people. This man did not know him. Who was Yuuri to blame. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m just really on edge right now.”

Yuuri picked up his cup to take a sip, only to find out that the coffee was disgustingly cold. He put the it back on the table and screamed to his hands quietly. He heard the man shuffle away, and it was probably the best reaction he could get from anyone at that point. It was better that people would just leave him to his misery.

Yuuri was just about to deepen into another meltdown when a new cup was placed in front of him. He removed his hands from his face as he looked up.

The same man was standing next to him, offering a comforting smile, before he sat down again. Who the hell was this guy. He might have as well been a model, who knows, maybe he was, with his long limbs and all. _Those legs go for miles_ , Yuuri could not help noting, when the man crossed them.

Tentative, Yuuri started to drink the coffee.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

The man nodded, and looked out of the wide window. They were on the first floor of the building, and the view was a busy street.

“So, what’s the problem?” he asked almost absentmindedly.

It took a second for Yuuri to realize what the man was talking about. He had an inner battle whether he should open up and shove his insecurities to a stranger, and the obvious answer was of course: no. If it had been any other day he would have just ignored the question, but something in him on that particular day made him do the unusual.

“The person who was supposed to do the most of the speaking couldn’t make it today. So it’s just me,” Yuuri said, sounding resigned.

“Ah,” the man said thoughtfully. “Who are you meeting with?”

Yuuri sighed. “Mr. Plisetsky…the younger.”

The man seemed to be done with pretending watching the scenery of the mass of people and cars passing by.

“Really?” he said with an expression that showed the interest. “Hmm…You must be someone important then.”

“No, I’m really not,” Yuuri shook his head.

“Knowing him, he doesn’t meet people who aren’t worth his time,” the man said and observed Yuuri. His eyelashes were incredible long, and a little of distracting, Yuuri realized as he tried to snap out of the daydream.

“Knowing?” Yuuri muttered confused. “Do you work here?” he said nervously. Of course, it was the company’s building, and now he was pouring out his insecurities to one of their workers and … _Oh no_ , this can’t be good for him. What a lousy first impression.

“Oh god,” he groaned before the other managed to answer.

“Not really. I mean, I do a lot of collaboration with Plisetsky but I work somewhere else. I do know a lot of people here, though.”

A small relief washed over Yuuri.

“Can I see those?” the man asked nodding at the documents where Yuuri had placed them earlier.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “No way,” he said with a bluntness which surprised even himself. His face flushed slightly but he kept the stern expression.

The man laughed, “I’m not going to steal your ideas. But, I could give you some good tips for the presentation. It’s kind of my strong point.”

Yuuri looked at the man doubtfully.

"Come on. I had some time so I came to offer my help and consolation for the goodness of my heart,” he went as far as actually placing his hand over his heart. The gesture made him look somewhat silly.

This was definitely a person who had confidence in what he was doing. The information in those documents was not even anything confidential. It was just some points that Phichit had sent to him about the presentation.

Yuuri thought about it and finally let his shoulders sag. What could he lose? He offered his hand to this strange man and said, “Yuuri Katsuki.”

Something flashed in Viktor’s eyes when he moved eagerly to the edge of his chair to take Yuuri’s hand.

“Call me Viktor,” the other said.

The hand was colder than Yuuri had expected, not that he was sure what _had_ he been expecting. You don’t usually go expecting anything from people’s hand temperature.

“Okay then, Viktor. What do you have? You think you can save me?” Yuuri challenged and sipped the coffee. It tasted much better than the earlier cup he had bought, weird. He already felt his head clearing up.

“You could never wish for a better savior, Yuuri,” Viktor grinned with mischief. The manic expression of taking eagerly the challenge was clearly a sign of a workaholic…not that Yuuri himself was any better.

It made Yuuri laugh, and that itself Viktor smile wider. It seemed, that the first impression of the sharp dressed elite business man was getting a new turn. It was really hard to tell whether the man was serious or not.

Yuuri glanced at the documents on the table once more with a sigh.

“Please just sweep me off my feet already. I’m all yours,” Yuuri joked with a neutral voice. It was strange, everything in this person screamed something that usually made Yuuri draw away. Now it was like he had already surrendered. It must have been the exhausting morning.

“Who could decline such a request,” Viktor said his voice serious, but eyes playful. He brushed his hair aside and reached for the document Yuuri offered.

“When does the meeting start?” Viktor asked, eyes on the front page.

“At three,” Yuuri answered shortly.

“Three? That’s three hours away.”

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor looked at Yuuri over the pages. “You’re early.”

“I am, that’s all I have, though. A little time.” Yuuri felt hopeless. There was no way three hours was enough.

“Well, let’s make sure that’s all you need,” Viktor said and turned the page.

Yuuri had not yet decided if the other was all talk.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He was surprised.

Strangely, they worked well together. Yuuri was convinced that it was because of Viktor. The man obviously knew what he was doing. And he had just glanced the pages through. Hours passed, and before Yuuri knew it, he was starting to feel that maybe this would not be a completely disaster.

Viktor was asking about some details when someone called, “Viktor.”

Yuuri noted that the reaction it got from the person in front of his was odd. All he had seen from Viktor was the absolute confidence and non-apologetic presence. But at that moment, Viktor’s shoulders tensed and his facial expression looked pained. He was fast changing it to something somewhat pleased one. He turned to the elderly woman who was walking in their direction and waiving her hand. She was wearing a dark grey suit with abstract white patterns which made Yuuri feel nauseous.

“Viktor! What a surprise. I was coming to see Mila!” she beamed. “Would you like to come along?”

Viktor’s mouth twitched downwards, but he forced a polite smile.

“Sorry, I’m in the middle of something.” He waved his hand to the direction of the table and Yuuri.

“Ah,” she finally glanced at Yuuri, “I see.”

Yuuri kept looking back and forth, not daring to take part in the conversation.

That was when Viktor’s eyes found his. His eyes were narrowed and his forefinger was on his lips, as if he was thinking something.

The intense stare did not stop until Yuuri asked nervously, “What?”

Viktor paused, before leaning forwards. For some reason, Yuuri felt like he was about to say something unexpected.

“She has this assumption that she can make me marry her granddaughter,” Viktor said with a low voice that the just mentioned woman lady could not hear.

Yuuri snorted, “Okay.”

Viktor glared at Yuuri, though, the corner of his mouth lifted up slightly.

“Help me,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri looked at him, confused.

“What?”

Viktor casually leaned forwards and locked their eyes. “I’ve been helping you, it’s your turn to be my prince in a shining whatever. Save me, charming.”

“And how am I going to do that?” Yuuri whispered back. He had no idea where Viktor was going with this. If Viktor was about ask Yuuri to scare this lady away, he was putting his trust on a wrong person.  

The woman was started to look impatient next to them.

Viktor had the decency to look a little apologetic before he spoke. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he blurted out, “Can I introduce you as my boyfriend.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose high. Definitely something unexpected.

“Please, her granddaughter is lovely but I can’t handle even a one more comment about how pretty our children would look like.” Viktor’s eyes looked desperate. “I’ve been thinking for ages how to get her to let go of that idea.”

“And this is what you came up with?” Yuuri looked doubtful.

“Please,” Viktor repeated.

“Are you seriously asking me to pull off the fake boyfriend act? Did I hit my head and end up in a late 90s film? Should I wait for the cue when the quirky soundtrack starts playing?” Yuuri blabbered quietly. He did not have the right coping mechanism to handle this, and it was starting to show.

Viktor laughed quietly. “Date me?” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri felt the shiver. This person was unfair.

Viktor made some distance between them and lifted his eyebrows as a question.

“People don’t really do fake dating, right?” Yuuri had to ask once more.

Viktor looked crestfallen as he seemed to take it as a refusal. It made Yuuri feel bad. The guy had been a great help for him. Yuuri might have already made his escape if they had not met. What a little white lie could hurt, anyway?

Yuuri did not let himself think it anymore further when he turned to the older woman, stood up, buttoned the top button of his suit coat and offered his hand. He had no idea where the confident came from, but he smiled charmingly and took the request a step further, “Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor’s fiancé.”

Woman automatically shook his hand, though her eyes had gotten wide.

Yuuri sat back down and placed casually his hand on Viktor’s knee. Next to him Viktor looked stunned. Something about it made Yuuri feel oddly satisfied.

“Fiancé?” the elderly lady repeated in confusion.

He pinched Viktor. Yuuri had to fight the smirk forming on his face off, when Viktor came to his senses and finally said something.

“Yes, it’s still very new though,” Viktor smiled pleasantly. It was impressive how calm he sounded.

“This is a surprise,” she said, not offended, just honestly – surprised. Yuuri did not blame her. Even he was surprised. He felt his heart beating rabidly. What was he doing?

“It sure is. The proposal came out of nowhere,” Viktor explained, he glanced at Yuuri, eyes slightly narrowed as he mouthed ‘ _sneaky_ ’. “But what can I do when Yuuri is so eager. Not that I wasn’t thrilled. It was more than I could have ever hope for.”

“Well, it wasn’t like Viktor hadn’t been already hinting it. I’m not as oblivious as he likes think. He was obnoxious,” Yuuri played along, managing to enjoy the joke. Finding the humor in this all made the panic stay hidden away.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pouted.

“When did you two meet?” she seemed to have gotten over the shock and now she was making a polite conversation. She did sound awfully curious. Yuuri could only hope that this person was not any kind of rumor mill. He was already starting to fear the worst, but before he managed to start hesitating his words, Viktor took the lead.

“Well, to be honest, it wasn’t that long ago,” Viktor started.

Yuuri continued with a surprising ease, “Yeah, actually this all happened a very short time ago. I was sitting in a café – a lot like this one, actually.”

“Yeah _, a lot_ like this,” Viktor nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

Yuuri shook his head at Viktor, insisting other to tone the amusement down.

“And I was panicking over a business meeting, for my business partner couldn’t make it.”

Viktor nodded, “Yes, he was terrified, it was awfully cute.”

“Yeah, I-,” he paused. “Cute?”  Yuuri asked, confused.

“Cute”, Viktor grinned.

Yuuri’s eyebrows were still scrunched with doubt when he continued, his eyes still on Viktor. “And Viktor probably saw me suffering and came to me, asking what’s wrong. Completely professionally, of course,” Yuuri assured when looking at the lady again.

“There was nothing professional about it,” Viktor clarified.

Yuuri paused. “There wasn’t?” he asked surprised.

Viktor bit inside of his cheek and shook his head.

Yuuri could feel his face heating up. He unconsciously touched the collar of his dress shirt.

“Are you embarrassed?” Viktor looked gleeful.

“What, no,” Yuuri denied with a red face.

“Aw, honey. You know we’re already getting married?” he clasped their hands together.

Yuuri did not remove his right hand from Viktor’s grasp, but did lift his other hand to hide his face partially, away from Viktor’s intense gaze.

“He’s shy about the silliest things.” Viktor said to the woman.

She huffed with a smile, giving up from the already lost fight. “You’re really sweet. I can see why you two are together. Sometimes people just fit. It was like that with my late husband Ivan.”

Yuuri lifted his eyes from the floor which he had been staring for the last thirty seconds. It all was working almost too well. He let himself squeeze slightly the hand he was holding. Viktor returned the small gesture.

“Thank you,” Viktor said.

“Oh dear,” she said. “I really have to go before Mila’s lunch break ends!”

“Then you should hurry. Don’t let us hold you.” Viktor smiled with distinctly more genuine smile than the one he had had when the conversation started.

She smiled warmly at them, “It was a pleasure to meet you Yuuri. Our Viktor really seems taken by you.”

Yuuri cleared his voice, “Thank you.” He had no idea what he was thanking for, but his brain was busy processing more important matters.

“Well then,” she said and walked off.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri said and slugged on his chair.

Viktor was grinning like an idiot. Yuuri glared at him, though it came across probably just as a slightly disapproving stare.

“Don’t look so satisfied with yourself,” he got out, mumbling.

When he realized that they were still holding hands he tried to withdrew his, and Viktor let go reluctantly. Yuuri touched his warmed cheeks with his hands, their felt cool against his heated skin. When he looked up, he found Viktor looking at him. The smile had not disappeared.

“You’re enjoying this,” he accused. He had no idea why he felt so betrayed.

“I am,” Viktor said without shame.

Yuuri tried to fight the smile that was forming on his face, he lost. It was ridiculous, Viktor – was a ridiculous human being.

They were stupidly staring each other’s eyes when another voice said,

“Fiancé?”

Viktor and Yuuri turned their heads to the opposite direction of where the old lady had stood just a moment ago.

There stood a man with blonde hair styled in an undercut. He looked confused.

“…Chris,” Viktor said. His face gave it away, that this was not something he had expected to happen.

The man – Chris seemed to notice that he had caught something he had not been supposed to hear. A smug smile appeared upon his face.

Yuuri could hear Viktor say in a low voice, “Oh fuck.”

Yuuri could not do more than silently agree. Yeah, exactly, that indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to leave this here. There's going to be maybe 3 chapters.  
> I should stop writing yoi AUs. I have other stuff to finish. But for now, fake relationship - check. (ꈍᴗꈍ) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> [✿](http://queenoffennoscandia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
